1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an integrated circuit, an optical disk device and a signal processing method for performing tracking control.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disk device described in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-251289, when in normal mode, performs an estimation operation, in which the amount of shift in the position of an objective lens is estimated by an observer in accordance with the output of a tracking control circuit, and corrects a tracking error signal by adding an offset addition amount based on the estimated amount of the positional shift (which will be hereinafter referred to as an “offset addition amount based on the estimation operation”). If this optical disk device starts the normal mode operation simultaneously with starting tracking control, the control loop temporarily becomes unstable, causing a problem in that the optical disk device cannot start recording and reproduction until the control loop becomes stable. Therefore, before starting tracking control, the optical disk device performs an offset amount obtaining operation, in which the amount of offset is obtained by an offset detection circuit according to the tracking error signal. For a predetermined period of time after the initiation of tracking control, the optical disk device calculates an offset addition amount on the basis of the amount of offset obtained by the offset amount obtaining operation (hereinafter referred to as an “offset addition amount based on the offset amount obtaining operation”, and corrects the tracking error signal by adding this offset addition amount. After the predetermined period of time has elapsed, the optical disk device starts the normal mode operation.